Win Or Lose
by Alexandra Depp
Summary: Win or lose, for Lex - it always comes down to his need for Joe.


He's relentless. There have been nights where he's been rough and needy but nothing like this. Aside from his own pained grunts and the slap of skin meeting skin, the only other sound heard is the steady creaking of bed springs. But he's eerily silent.

By now, Lex has grown accustomed to taking it all. It's not just with his sex life, but everything. He's not the kind of guy who puts up a fight and he's come to accept losing. It's never as bad as people make it out to be. One simply has to learn to adjust and he's been adjusting since he was born.

But right now he's in pain. Of course, there's that strange mental ecstasy he gets every now and then when he finds himself sprawled on whatever bed they can find, being fucked into oblivion by his adoring husband. He can't say they've ever really planned these things out but when you're still in your teens, everything winds up being frantic in the end.

Lex can't recall any smooth love making sessions of theirs though he's certain they've had at least one. With Joe's busy schedule, seeing each other is difficult. The boy figures that that alone is reason enough to validate Joe's roughness. But this...

This is _too_ rough. He's never seen Joe like this. If he turns he knows he'll see gritted teeth and narrowed eyes. He can feel Joe's fingers dig sharp indents into his narrow hips. If not for his own strength, his head may have met the backboard many times.

This is not just a moment of hard sex with his husband. This is brutal. This isn't the Joe he knows.

Lex pauses a moment to concentrate. His ass feels numb from all the hip smacking and he knows by the time they're done, his backside will feel red and raw. He's bleeding and he knows this but it doesn't worry him. No matter how careful Joe is, he always bleeds. It comes with being a mere 15 year old and more often than not, they pass on the lube.

He hisses and bites down on his lower lip. Hard. When his tongue lashes out, he tastes metal. It's blood. His hair is a visual mess but Joe doesn't seem to mind. He recalls Joe telling him he likes it better that way. Of course, such compliments only ever arise in the cover of darkness when it's just the two of them. Lying in bed, sweaty but sated. Those moments are precious to him, only because he's brought back to reality each time Joe tugs him into his arms. He likes falling asleep with his ear pressed to Joe's perspiring chest. He likes listening to his heartbeat.

He loves Joe and he knows Joe loves him but this really hurts.

"Joe.."

The voice is that of a wounded cub and he figures his husband hasn't heard him as he's too far gone in the hectic rhythm of their intimate moment.

"Joe."

He isn't sure but he thinks he's felt Joe apply a firmer grip to his hips and slam in all the harder.

"JOE, PLEASE!"

It's astonishing to hear himself shout. He's never risen his voice to anyone let alone Joe. For a moment, he feels old familiar guilt creep up his spine but soon realizes that it's merely Joe's lips. Once the purity ring wearing hand wraps around his cock, he's gone. It hurts but his prostate has been toyed with one too many times. He comes and comes hard. His body, lean and white, perhaps the only source of light in the obscenely dark room, arches back in smooth grace as he empties himself into the shadows.

Joe holds to him quick and doesn't stop the brutality until he too comes with a sharp gasp and a hard bite to his shoulder.

In a matter of seconds the two of them collapse, Joe falling upon him like dead weight but Lex doesn't care too much. He's out of breath and still attempting to register the situation. Joe's hot come burns for a moment but cools quickly enough and Lex can feel it dripping down the flaming orifice.

He feels Joe's weight shift off of him and is soon forced to cry out as Joe uses a very handy tool to wipe his oozing anus clean; his tongue. Feeling the wet wriggle of that oral organ inside of him is dirty. Very dirty. But he loves it and shamelessly so. He knows his cries and moans and chanting of Joe's name is only a subconscious way of egging him on to continue. Such sweet torture that he never wishes to end.

He can feel Joe's warm hands parting his cheeks and his tongue tracing circles around the outer ring. Joe really does a thorough job when it comes to rimming, Lex often muses. It's always a shock to the system to think of Joe Jonas, the poster child for purity, giving him such filthy oral pleasure.

By the time Joe's done, Lex is a mess of limbs and sweat soaked hair, plastered to his flushed face. It takes much effort to turn onto his back and when he does, he's surprised to see the older boy gazing down at him.

Joe's eyes tell no story. They're dark but all predatory lust he may have suspected before is gone. Only then does the pop sensation lean down and begin to rain kisses wherever he goes, pausing every half-second to whisper out endearments.

Lex closes his eyes. He can feel Joe everywhere and it's the most wonderfully relaxing feeling ever. His face, his neck, his chest, his stomach, his thighs. He sighs and reopens his eyes only to find his husband mere centimeters apart from him. Warm breath strikes the heated skin of his face and Joe's voice sings out like perfect harmony, defeating the dark obscenity of the room.

"I love you, Blondie."

The pad of Joe's thumb brushes over his lower lip. Once their mouths meet, Lex has once again accepted defeat. Arms encircle around the older boy's neck as _Blondie_ pulls him close.

Whatever pain he may have felt earlier is forgotten. Joe has won once again and Lex... Lex continues to let him.


End file.
